Angie Ng
Angie "Yong" Ng is a character in Bully, and was a Smith Worshipping student at Dixmor Academy. She was a contestant on Total Drama: The Billion Bucks Multiverse Tour. Role in game Angie is the first girl that Jimmy Hopkins gets to try the pickup lines he learned in the art class. In "Panty Raid", she and Christy are having a conversation about Christy's yearbook picture that Jimmy can eavesdrop on depending if he has a camera or not. She's also seen making a mistake and falling down during the cheerleading practice during the mission "Paparazzi" and is encountered a few times during "The Big Game". During Halloween she puts on a witch mask, but she doesn't participate in any of the mini-missions. Character description Angie wears a Bullworth school blouse with a green teal school skirt, and long white socks with black shoes. She has black hair which is tied into pigtails, and also wears glasses. In the wintertime, she wears dark teal and light teal striped leg warmers, matching mittens, and a pale yellow earmuffs-bumffs. Early in the year 2004 Angie's skirt was the same shade of blue that Jimmy Hopkins and Peter Kowalski wear. She later changed it to dark teal to fit in with the rest of the students, practically Smith Worshippers. Her surname indicates that she is ethnically Chinese. Personality and traits Angie's shy and one of the friendlier girls on the campus. She often gets nervous, especially around most taller boys, which usually makes her giggle anxiously - even when a bully picks on her. She has a close relationship with her mother and is worried about disappointing her with bad behaviour and grades. She loves bunnies and lots of other animals. When watching fights, she denigrates the fighters rather than cheering, for example, yelling; "Stop being idiots!". Angie's on the Cheerleading Squad and is good friends with Christy Martin or at least was back when she was at the Academy. She likes to gossip, like Christy, but she's very up to date on what's happening around the school, and her conversations with the other students frequently reflects the current events, where as Christy's gossip is more about rumours. Total Drama:TBBMT With blogs dedicated to almost every member of the cast and personal information extending as far as their dental records, Ng claims she is Total Drama's biggest fan, and Earnest Johnson is her favourite contestant and crush ever since he left Dixmor's. She also adores the host with the most, White Rabbit, although this fades fast as he puts her through the same torture that he puts all the contestants through. Being a blogger, she sometimes uses internet slang acronyms such as "LOL" or "OMG" when she converses with the others. She quite evidently spends a lot of her time online based on her dependency on the internet throughout the series. Aside from blogging, she also plays Happy Wheels and role-playing games. Whenever deprived of the internet and her devices, Ng will devise questionable and unusual methods to cope with it, such as using a pizza box as a laptop during or having a mental breakdown when her smartphone according to Johnson back when they were in school. Angie admits that a great amount of her knowledge and her multiple skills have been garnered from the Internet, her family, or a relative. She seems to be a maternal person, having adopted two animals and referred to herself as their mother as she loves animals. She is generally polite, enthusiastic, and easygoing. However, she can also be aggressive and violent, especially when Earnest is threatened or near another girl. Gallery 4A686B85-D55B-4AA5-96AA-9F6F8C35E088.png|Angie holding hands with Gary Smith inside the school. He is her master after all. 12B15A0D-D834-418F-AD45-7E86F56696F6.png|Ng’s Yearbook photo. 2D638F0B-F070-4597-A82B-60E1A2BEDFED.jpeg|Angie Ng wearing a witch mask on Halloween. Algie full.png|Angie walking and carrying a book inside the school. File:Angie, Zoe & Beatrice.png|Drawing of Angie, Zoe, and Beatrice. Martin and Ng.jpg|Angie with one of her ex-crushes, Christy Martin. Category:Characters Category:Americans Category:Chinese Category:Bully Category:Teenagers Category:Total Drama contestants Category:LGBT Community Category:Students